A Very Supernatural Christmas Rewritten
by PenguinPillowPetsAreAwesome
Summary: Castiel tells Sam and Dean that Lilith is breaking some more seals. One seal is located in Hell. Hell, Michigan that is. The other in Cassadaga, FL. Will the brothers stop Lilith from breaking the seals? P.S. both places are real. Rated T for language
1. When Heaven Calls

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Supernatural characters**_

Chapter One: When Heaven Calls...

"Merry Christmas Bro!" Sam Winchester said to his pouting older brother.

"Just get it over with Sam, I don't like this chick-flick crap," Dean Winchester said in an get-the-hell-out-of-my-face tone.

"Oh come on, you know you've been wanting to open your presents," Sam said smiling.

"Bitch."

"Jerk"

"Fine, I'll open my presents Sam, but don't expect a hug or anything," Dean said reluctantly.

Sam handed over a small package tied with green string. Dean looked at the present as if it were going to bite him. Dean had never had much of a holiday spirit and Sam always had. It always ended up as an interesting Christmas.

"Just take it already!" Sam exclaimed.

"God! Fine! I'm taking it OK?" Dean asked.

He carefully took the present and started to unwrap it. Inside the small package was a bottle of Holy Water on a thick leather band to wear on Dean's neck.

"Hey! Portable Holy Water! Thanks Sammy! I never can find Holy Water when I need it!" Dean said. Sam smiled.

"No Sam! I told you! NO chick-flick crap!" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh, come here you!" Sam said and gave Dean a hug.

"God, Sam! You Jerk!"

Sam laughed. He loved to annoy his older brother.

"Sam, I got you a present too, but now I'm wondering if I should give it to you," Dean said.

"Oh come on Dean, you know I was just kidding around! Now give me my present!" Sam said.

"Nah, I don't think I should," Dean said.

"Dean!"

"No!"

"Dammit Dean! Give me the damn present!" Sam shouted.

"Sheesh! Here you go! No need to cry about it, bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean gave Sam the present, which Sam greedily opened.

Inside was a Sports Illustrated Mag, which included girls with hardly any clothing on.

"Now, don't get all gushy on me," Dean said.

"Dean, this is the present you bought for yourself 2 years ago," Sam said.

"So? Sam, don't tell me you don't like it!" Dean exclaimed.

"But it's yours!"

"Yeah! You know it's hard for me to share, besides, that's my favorite one," Dean said.

"Fine, thank you Dean, it's great," Sam said.

"Damn right it is! Now hand me some of that egg-nog, liquor added please," Dean said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door of their hotel room. The brothers looked at each other.

"Who in the hell could that be?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out," Sam said.

Dean and Sam tip-toed over to the door. Dean pulled out a gun, Sam did the same. Dean nodded. Sam opened the door and Dean hid behind the curtains to get ready for a sneak attack.

"Hello Sam. Hello Dean."

"Castiel. Wow, you bothered knocking this time," Dean exclaimed sarcastically. The angel simply stared at him, unamused.

"Well, I thought since it's Christmas I should be more courteous," Castiel smiled slightly.

"Than usual? Cause your usual really sucks," Dean smirked. Cas once again was unamused.

"I have something for you both," the stern angel said.

"Oh goody! Angel presents! Probably better than the usual ones," Dean chuckled.

"No, a mission. Two actually."

"Oh," Sam sighed. Castiel looked at him questioningly, then imploringly at Dean.

"It's just that, we were planning on taking a vacation. Just for the weekend. I would think that you of all people would understand that," Dean answered his unspoken question.

"You were wrong. Lillith isn't waiting to break the seals, therefore, we cannot afford to let you take a break," Castiel's eyebrows furrowed more than usual.

"But, it's supposed to be a celebration of Jesus Christ's birthday," Sam said.

"The pagans celebrated December 25th by tying humans to pine trees and pushing the trees off of cliffs," Castiel said sternly.

"And?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"And, buying Christmas trees is just that satanic ritual modernized," Castiel sighed.

"But what about the whole We Three Kings stuff?" Dean asked.

"Christ wasn't born on December 25th, the celebration is meaningless. The wise-men didn't even visit him in the stable. Read the Holy Word," Castiel said with a glare at Dean.

"Not happening. It's like 1,000 something pages," Dean said.

"Dean, you read a book about porn that long in a few hours," Sam chuckled. Castiel's eyebrows raised.

"Y-yeah, but...uh... Well, I don't understand the Bible," Dean stuttered. Castiel looked questioningly at Sam.

"Too many big words," Sam responded to his look.

"Okay, enough with 'Let's Make Fun of Dean' time. What are the two missions?" Dean asked, trying to change the subject.

"First place is called Cassadaga, Florida," Castiel answered.

"What's the deal about that place?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Many people think they can speak with the spirits of the dead."

"Hmm...so, it's an I-can-see-dead-people thing?" Dean smirked. Castiel just looked at him. "Sorry, go on."

"The next mission will take place in Hell."

"Um, Cas? I didn't really have fun last time I was there, why would I want to go back?" Dean asked.

"Not that Hell. I meant Hell, Michigan," Castiel sighed.

"Oh. What's going on there?" Sam inquired.

"We don't know. But as Uriel said to me, 'with a name like Hell, there's bound to be something amiss.'"

"For once, the funniest angel in your garrison actually said something that's a little bit funny," Dean smiled. Both Sam and Castiel rolled their eyes.

"If Lillith breaks the seals that have been placed over these two places, it's another step towards the Apocalypse. You will go," Castiel said. Both brothers looked down.

"But...it's Christmas," Dean said and looked up only to find that Castiel was gone. "God, I hate when they do that!"

"It's God who made them that way," Sam smirked.

"Shut up."

"So, are we taking the missions?"

"When Heaven calls, you should probably answer," Dean replied.


	2. 14 Year Old Girls Selling Pie

Chapter Two: Fourteen Year Old Girls Selling Pie

After Castiel left, Sam and Dean had checked out of the cheap hotel where they'd been staying and got into Dean's baby, a black '67 Chevy Impala. Sam plugged in the Ipod that Dean thought 'douched up' his car.

"Dude, I told you, that thing is for assholes," Dean said.

"Guess you won't mind it then," Sam smirked.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"All right, but if you put on Hilary Duff I will strangle you."

"I won't. Actually, I think you'll like this group," Sam smiled knowingly. Dean raised his eyebrows. AC/DC's Highway to Hell suddenly filled the car.

"Seriously? I thought you hated them," Dean said in surprise.

"I do, but when you were down... I needed something to... never mind," Sam said awkwardly.

"It's appropriate considering we're going to Michigan first," Dean said changing the subject.

And just like that, they were cruising down the highway to Hell.

"Woah, woah, woah! Sam, stop! SAM STOP!" Dean yelled. He'd finally agreed to let Sam drive when he'd almost driven them into a ditch because he'd drifted into sleep.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam exclaimed.

"That place has pie!"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Pull over! I want pie!"

Sam pulled over.

"Hey, look, this place is an inn too. Doesn't look so bad. And I'm about to pass out. Let's crash here for the night. We'll get you some pie, get some sleep, and go to Hell in the morning," Sam said and pulled into the parking lot.

"I can't tell you how weird that sounds," Dean shook his head as they both got out of the Impala.

The inn was warm, a welcome difference from the temperature outside. It was dimly lit, yet strangely inviting and cozy instead of the creepy goth vibe that usually emanated from the same type of places that the brothers sometimes came across. There was a fire blazing in a stone fireplace in the corner, and red velvet chairs were placed just so in front of it. A mahogany bar took up most of the room, with the liquor choices and some food choices written on a sign hanging from the ceiling.

"This, is nice Sammy," Dean said approvingly as he took in the sight. Just then, a pretty girl emerged from a side room holding a couple beers and walked toward a couple guys hanging out in a corner table. Dean grinned hugely. "This is very nice."

Sam followed Dean's line of vision and rolled his eyes. Sure, she was pretty, but did he really have to flirt with every girl they came across? The girl was around 5'9 with stick straight brown hair cut in layers that framed her heart shaped face perfectly. As she turned around and saw them, Sam noticed that her eyes were a deep grayish blue, framed by thick lashes. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, then walked toward her.

"Well hello there," Dean said upon approaching her.

"Hmph. May I help you?" the girl asked, crossing her arms across her chest and drawing Dean's attention to that area. Sam once again rolled his eyes.

"Oh hell yeah," Dean smiled. The girl narrowed her eyes at him.

"What my brother is trying to say is, we've been driving all night and we really need to take a break. Do you have any rooms free?" Sam said, trying to save his brother from any embarrassment.

"You're in luck. We've got one left," she said.

"Great! We'll take it. Thanks so much, um..."

"Rebecca."

"Thanks Rebecca," Sam smiled.

"Yeah sure. It's 80 bucks per night, but since the room is pretty much the crappiest one we have, I'll narrow it down to $60.00," Rebecca said.

"Thank you," Sam repeated.

"I'll show you to your room then. Follow me," Rebecca started to walk toward the side room she'd emerged from earlier. Sam followed.

"Wait!" Dean exclaimed suddenly. Rebecca and Sam turned to face him. He gave them both a childish grin. "You got any pie?"

"Blueberry, Strawberry, Peach, Apple, Strawberry Rhubarb, Raspberry, Blackberry, and Boston Cream," Rebecca smirked. Dean's mouth dropped open.

"Sam? Can we stay here forever?" he asked. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"We've got cookies, ice cream, and cake too."

"Please Sam?"

"Dean..."

"All right fine. I'll take one slice of every pie you've got. And a beer for me and my bro. Sammy, you want a cookie?" Dean asked.

"Actually, a cookie would be great," Sam said, slightly reluctantly.

"Okay. You boys take a seat by the fire. Ya look cold. I'll be right back out with your room key, a map of the house, and the pie, beer, and one cookie," Rebecca chuckled. Sam and Dean gratefully took a seat in front of the fire.

"Sam, this is the best place we've ever stayed at," Dean said as he crossed his arms behind his head and put his feet up on a coffee table placed in front of the chairs.

"Yeah. This is great. And I haven't even eaten the cookie yet," his brother agreed.

"And Rebecca? That girl is one fine piece of art," Dean got a look on his face that could only be described as happily creepy.

"She is pretty, but we have to focus. I hope this place has Wi-Fi," Sam said.

"We've got Wi-Fi and cable. Both are free," Rebecca said from behind them, startling both boys. "Here's your pie, beer, and cookie," she said, placing the items on the coffee table. The was pie in thin slices that seemed to make up one huge slice that fit on a small platter. "No feet on the table unless you want to pay full price for the room," Rebecca said and shook a ring of keys in her hand. Dean's feet came off the table quickly.

"So, Rebecca...Can I call you Becca?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Okay then, Rebecca, you ever heard of a place called Hell?" Dean asked, trying his best to seem smooth.

"As in the city down the road a ways?" she questioned.

"That's right sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart unless you want to pay full price for the room, the Wi-Fi, and the cable," Rebecca snapped. Dean shut up.

"So, you've heard of it?" Sam asked.

"Who hasn't? That place is a recipe for disaster. My mom's been keeping tabs on it ever since her sister disappeared there. She's got some weird obsession with it. Says it's unnatural. May even be supernatural. At least, that's what she thinks," Becca replied. The brothers exchanged another glance.

"What put the place on the map, so to speak?" Dean questioned.

"Besides the name?" Rebecca chuckled darkly. "There's been lots of disappearances for one thing. That, or people will visit for a few days and leave with lots of scars, mentally and physically. Some people say they've seen werewolves, zombies, vampires, aliens...all the classic stuff. But then there are people who talk about creatures that aren't the usual.

One guy who stayed here talked about something called a Wendigo. Another said he saw a dead angel. Last guy who traveled through here said a woman dressed in white tried to get him to go home with her then tried to kill him. Kept mumbling about not being unfaithful. Said that's what saved him in the end. Personally, I think those guys were just fans of that Supernatural series," she finished. Sam's eyes widened and Dean's mouth dropped a little. "Why do you ask?"

"Um...we're big Supernatural fans too. You ever read them?" Sam tried to cover for them.

"Oh yeah, sure. My mom, she's a little crazy, she says she knew the father of the guys in the books. She made me read all of them, said they'd prepare me. Who knows what for. After that she signed me up for karate classes at the local gym."

Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes, only to find that Dean's eyes were once again glued to the girl's chest.

"Bro?" Sam said, attempting to shake his brother from his no doubt disturbingly creepy thoughts.

"Yo, hot shot! Eyes up here. How old are you anyway?" Rebecca asked angrily.

"Twenty four," Dean answered.

"I'm fourteen asshole. Here's your room key. You can take the pie with you. Find the room yourself."

With that, she walked off, leaving Dean with a mouth open wide and Sam laughing his guts out.

"Did she look fourteen to you?" Dean asked after recovering.

"No, and she didn't act like it either. Dude, you just totally got burned," Sam laughed.

"Shut up. Let's focus here. Rebecca said her mom said she knew the dad of the guys in the books, A.K.A. us and our dad. How would her mom know dad?" Dean tried to start a different subject.

"I don't know. Maybe he came across her during one of his hunts?"

"Or maybe she's a hunter. Rebecca did say her mom tried to prepare her for something."

"That's true. Why would Rebecca's mother keep hunting a secret from her though?" Sam asked.

"Maybe cause she wanted her to be able to protect herself without exposing her to the world we work in," Dean suggested.

"Possibly. Let's go find our room and get some shut-eye. We can research tomorrow. Don't forget your pie," Sam said as they rose from their chairs.

"Sam, when have I ever forgotten my pie?"


	3. Oooh Hell is a Place on Earth

Chapter Three: Oooh Hell is a Place on Earth...

Sam woke up to sliver of light, that streamed in through the nearly closed curtains and onto his face, and the smell of breakfast being made. He hadn't woken up to that wonderful smell since Jessica. That thought was like a small pin prick to his heart. He hadn't thought of Jessica for awhile. He hadn't wanted to. He shook the thoughts from his head, went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, then went to wake up his snoring brother.

"Dean. Dean. DEAN!" Sam shouted in Dean's ear.

"I-I-I'm up. I'm up," he stuttered sleepily.

"Good, cause I think breakfast is ready," Sam said. That made Dean shoot up from his bed and into the bathroom.

"I need a shower. Be out in five," he said as he closed the door.

"Whatever. Every time you say five, it means twenty!"

Sure enough, twenty minuets later the boys were heading down the stairs that'd led to their room from the main room with the bar. Sam, with his laptop in hand, Dean with a gun hidden in his coat and the plate from the pie he'd devoured before slipping into a sugar coma the night before in his hand. They sat down at the bar. Sam turned on his laptop and immediately got internet access.

"Dude, look at this. I searched the history of Hell and apparently this stuff started happening once when the Salem Witch Trials were going on, once around the time of the Great Depression, and it started again the day you were pulled out from down under," he informed Dean.

"Huh. I guess everything does revolve around me," Dean smirked, but a dark mood suddenly set in.

"I'm thinking it's something to do with the first time, the Salem thing. What if there's a witch casting spells, setting loose a bunch of things that we've caught?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah maybe. We'll check it out when we get there. Talk to a few of the locals you know?" Dean said. Sam nodded. Rebecca entered the room then, dressed in a pair of sweats and a tight hoodie jacket. Dean looked down.

"So you guys are up then? Good, cause I started breakfast. Wouldn't want it to get too cold right? Mario!" she yelled in the direction of the door she'd come out from, "Bring in those plates!"

A guy who looked to be the same age as Sam ran into the room, balancing two plates and two coffee's in his arms.

"Sorry about delay. Eggs got all burnded, had to start new batch," he said, setting the plates in front of Dean and Sam.

"Didn't I show you how to whisk them properly? Pay attention next time," Rebecca said fiercely with a hint of affection.

"Sorry baby. Mario go make hot chocolate for Becca?" he asked.

"Sure. Don't burn that you hear?" she chuckled.

"Yup yup!" Mario said and dashed away.

"Isn't he like our age?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"And you don't threaten him when he calls you baby?"

"He meant baby sister. He's my brother. Yeah, he's 23 but some idiot nurse dropped him when he was a baby so he's a little brain damaged," she said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. So, you boys heading into Hell today?" Rebecca asked.

"Planning on it," Sam said.

"Could you give me a ride? Mom's sick, Mario's not allowed to drive, I'm fourteen, and we're running low on food. Plus, I've got karate class soon."

"I don't know. We've got a lot to do today," Dean said uncertainly.

"You guys can stay another night for free and the next for 40 bucks," Rebecca offered.

"Deal."

It was snowing when they headed out the door, Rebecca now in her karate uniform with a heavy coat and snow boots on.

"This your car?" she asked admiringly as they approached the Impala.

"Yeah. She's a little beat up but...," Dean started.

"Nah! She's a beauty. '67 Chevy Impala right? I've always wanted one. Sure the bumper's a little dented, but it has character. This...this is a piece of art," Rebecca said a little breathlessly. Both Sam and Dean's mouths dropped.

"Impressive! How do you know so much about cars?" Dean asked.

"My dad. He was a mechanic. He used to let me help him fix up cars, usually older ones. He even taught me how to drive. Yeah, a little early, but it was fun. He took me on long road trips on his motorcycle and took me to school in his '69 Pontiac GTO. He...he died in a car crash a few years ago, right after mom got weird," she told them.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, let's go. I'm gonna be late. Plus, I've always wanted a ride in an Impala," Rebecca smirked.

They all slid in the car and Rebecca patted the leather on the back seat.

"Comfy," she said.

"Yup. Good on long trips," Dean smirked as the engine roared to life.

"Man, listen to that purr!" Becca laughed in delight. Dean turned plugged in the Ipod and immediately AC/DC blasted from the speakers. Sam turned it down and looked at Dean and then pointedly at Rebecca.

"Oh sorry. You probably don't like this stuff. Uh...," Dean shuffled through the Ipod, looking for any 'girly crap' Sam had downloaded. "You like Justin Beiber?" he asked, trying to hold back a gag.

"Ha! About as much as a knife in my throat! Was that AC/DC that you first turned on? I love them. Especially Back in Black."

"Seriously? What other groups do you like?" Dean asked.

When Dean finally pulled into the parking lot of Chong Kim's Karate, Dean and Rebecca had sung every song by AC/DC, Whitesnake, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, and Van Halen. Sam had joined in for a couple, but had fallen asleep once they got into Aerosmith.

"Well, thanks," Rebecca said, getting out of the car.

"No prob. You want us to pick you up?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Come back around five," Rebecca said.

"All right Rebecca. See you in a few hours," Dean smiled.

"Thanks a lot, really. And uh, I'm sorry I was kinda harsh earlier. We get a lot of drifters at the inn and a lot of them are creeps."

"I can understand that, don't worry. See you Rebecca," Dean said.

"Yeah see you...oh and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Becca," she smiled. Dean smiled back and then drove away.

"Sam. Sam! Wake up sleeping beauty! We're here," Dean said, shaking his younger brother awake.

"Huh? Oh. Where's Rebecca?" Sam asked groggily.

"Dropped her off at her karate class. Dude, I think we bonded. She's pretty cool when she's not insulting you," Dean chuckled.

"Seriously? Do you know how cheesy and slightly creepy that sounds?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up. So what are we looking for?" Dean asked.

"Well, how about we start at that book store across the street?" Sam suggested.

The book store was decorated like it was the Nightmare Before Christmas. Faux spiderwebs hung down in front of the window complete with plastic spiders. Fire was painted all over the glass and a Christmas wreath hung on the door, looking very out of place.

"Hell's Written Word? That may be the most stupid name for a book store ever," Dean shook his head.

"Stupid or not, maybe we can get some info from the store clerk," Sam said.

Dean opened the door and both brothers were greeted by the sound of creepy 'demon' laughter. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam. He simply shrugged sheepishly. They approached the front desk where an elderly woman with long, thin, gray hair was sitting, back turned away from them.

"Excuse me? Um, miss?" Sam asked. The lady didn't turn around. It was quiet. Suddenly, a creepy face appeared in front of the boys and let out an unearthly scream. Dean gave a little shout and Sam jumped a bit. The lady turned around and started cracking up.

"Ha! Oh that never gets old!" she said. Then she pulled off her face, which turned out to be a mask, revealing a young guy with sandy brown hair.

"Yeah, real hilarious. You nearly gave us a heart attack!" Dean complained.

"Sorry man. Tourists love this junk. It's why they come," the guy said, getting up from the desk. "So what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well, we're staying in the area for Christmas, visiting some relatives. He's real into this, uh, supernatural stuff so we stopped by," Dean gestured at Sam who promptly blushed.

"You mean the books? Cause we have the whole series," the guy said.

"That's...that's great, but I already read all of those. I'm really into the supernatural in general," Sam said playing along with Dean's story.

"Oh, well, Hell's a good place for you then," he laughed.

"Yeah...so, um, Chris?" Sam read the guy's name tag. "You heard about the weird stuff that's been going on around here?"

"Sure. Everyone has. Weird disappearances and reports of strange creatures... The town's been using those as tourist attractions. I think it's disrespectful, but it totally brings in people which brings in money, you know?" Chris said.

"Sure. So, have _you _seen anything freaky?" Dean asked.

"Well, there was this one thing...," the store clerk said hesitantly.

"Please, go on. We won't think you're crazy," Sam said encouragingly. Chris looked back and forth between the two brothers before continuing.

"Last Saturday, after I'd locked up the store, I heard this weird voice. It sounded like chanting or something, but there were no people around. Does that qualify as freaky?" he asked.

"Yeah, that is strange," Sam said thoughtfully.

"Anything else?" Dean questioned.

"My sister swore up and down that she saw Buffy the Vampire Slayer running after a vampire. But she's 13 and way to into that stuff," Chris chuckled.

"Well, thanks for the info Chris. We better get going Sam, remember you have to take your pill," Dean smirked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure. Come again guys," Chris called after them as they exited the building.

"Seriously Dean?" Sam asked when they got to the Impala.

"What?" Dean said innocently.

"My _pill_?"

"Oh come on! Don't be such a cry baby!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Whatever. Let's split up, talk to some more of the locals. Meet you here at eight," Sam said.

"Sure. Wait, what time is it now?"

Sam checked his watch.

"Five," he responded.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed and yanked open the car door.

"What?" Sam asked, alarmed.

"I have to pick up Rebecca. You go interview people. Meet you back here in 3," Dean said before speeding off. Sam shook his head, shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked away.


	4. Pervs, Teens, and Tricksters

Chapter Four: Pervs, Teens, and Tricksters

Dean swerved around into a parking spot and walked quickly to the door of the karate studio. There was a front desk with a pretty secretary sitting behind it and Dean sauntered toward her.

"Why hello there," Dean smirked.

"Save the flirting. Who are you here to pick up?" the girl asked sharply.

"Uh, Rebecca," Dean replied.

"Rebecca who? There's more than one Rebecca in this town you know," Secretary Lady said with a note of suspicion.

"Rebecca Summers?" Dean tried. Secretary Lady looked away and clicked away at the keyboard.

"I'm sorry, there doesn't seem to be a Rebecca Summers enrolled here," she said, eyebrows raised.

"Try Rebecca Samuel," he tried again. Secretary Lady typed. Again, nothing.

After the 5th try, the girl said, "Listen mister, for all I know you could be some child predator! So, kindly leave or wait for the girl to come out."

Right before Dean could reply saucily, Rebecca came out from another door, adjusting her black belt on her uniform.

"Rebecca! Please tell this lady you know me!" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! He's that guy my mom got a restraining order on!" Rebecca yelled. Secretary Lady looked ready to call the cops. In fact, Dean was sure she was reaching for the phone.

"She's just joking! Tell her you're just joking Rebecca!" Dean said pleadingly. Rebecca's face split into a grin and Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's all right Julie. I know him. I really am joking. Serves him right for being late anyway," Rebecca said. Secretary Lady, or apparently Julie, looked relieved and stopped reaching for the phone.

"Sorry about that," Dean said, "My bro and I were just scoping out the town."

"I guess I can forgive you...if you turn up Teenage Wasteland by The Who as loud as possible on the car ride home," Rebecca smirked. Teenage Wasteland was Dean's least favorite song by The Who as Rebecca had discovered on the drive there. It was Rebecca's favorite. Dean rolled his eyes but agreed grudgingly.

"Out here in the fields! We fight for our meals!" Rebecca was smiling as she belted out Teenage Wasteland. Dean couldn't help but smile too.

"Hold the singing for a second while I call Sam okay Becca?" Dean asked as he turned down the music. Rebecca nodded.

"Sam, hey, you found anything yet?" Dean asked.

"Nothing much, although I do have the sinking suspicion that we're not dealing with a witch," Sam said on the other line.

"What do you think is causing it then?"

"My guess is a trickster," Sam sighed.

"Wonderful."

_**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long! Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**_


	5. Cas In Hell

Chapter Five: Cas In Hell

"So...what do you and your brother do for a living?" Rebecca asked Dean casually.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's inappropriate to ask those kinds of questions?" he said, a little irked.

"Maybe. But you're basically staying at _my _hotel for free remember? That kind of nice doesn't usually come so easily," she smirked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"We hunt stuff," he said.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff stuff."

"Well, that narrows it down," Rebecca smirked.

"Stuff that little girls shouldn't care about okay?" Dean was on the verge of hitting his head against the steering wheel in frustration.

"I'm not a little girl. Besides, I can take care of myself," Becca crossed her arms over her chest.

"Karate doesn't prepare you for the real world kid."  
"Karate isn't all I know how to do. I can shoot too. Besides, I think taking care of two mentally unstable people has _prepared _me," Becca snapped. Dean focused on the road, his lips thin.

"Sorry," he said after a minuet.

"Yeah, me too."

"Dude, what happened to you?" Dean asked his brother as he and Becca got out of the car. They were standing in front of the bookstore and a black eyed Sam.

"Some chick punched me in the face!" Sam exclaimed.

"What'd she look like?" Becca asked.

"Blond hair, short, had a wooden stake in her hand..."

"Oh my God, you got beaten up by Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" Becca laughed.

"What?"

"That's what Buffy looks like. Geeze, you guys don't get around much, do ya?"

Both brothers looked at her angrily.

"Sorry," she said, putting both hands up in surrender. "Wait, I heard some other person saw 'Buffy' too. Is this some crazy wannabe? Is she the one who's been causing the disappearances?" Becca asked.

"We don't know, but that's what we wanna find out," Sam said.

"Hold up, are you guys detectives? Is that what you meant by 'hunting stuff?'" Becca asked.

"First of all, I do _not _sound like that," Dean said, referring to Becca's impression of him. "Second, no, we're not detectives. We're-"

"Dean!" Sam cut him off.

"What? She'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Fine, but when she runs to the cops reporting a crazy pair of brothers, I'm blaming you!"

"Whatever. Look Becca, you know how your mom talked about Hell being Supernatural?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we think she's right."

"Oh, wonderful! Now I have to look over two more mentally unstable people!" Becca exclaimed.

"Told you she wouldn't believe you," Sam said.

"Shut up."

Suddenly there was a noise behind them.

"Hello, Sam and Dean," a voice said.

"Oh great," Dean sighed. They all turned around.

"Woah! When did you get here? Wait, who the hell are you?" Becca said as she looked at Castiel.

"I assure you, hell didn't send me."


End file.
